


And so our story begins.

by Randomgirl7982



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Domestic Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Eventual Smut, Hurt Alec Lightwood, Insecure Alec Lightwood, Protective Magnus Bane, Supportive Magnus Bane, YouTuber Magnus Bane
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-10-01 00:03:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17233664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Randomgirl7982/pseuds/Randomgirl7982
Summary: Alec doesn't want to be open about his sexuality, until Magnus comes along... Alec struggles with eating disorders and other illnesses. In this story the shadow world isn't real, and magnus is a vlogger. Alec is a café worker, working for clary. Magnus's friends (( Raphiel, simon, ragnor, cat )) Who are also vloggers, inspire him to ask out alec one day. I hope you enjoy the story!





	1. Chapter 1

> Alec woke up in a haze. His eyes fluttered open, slowly taking in what happened last night. He told his father, Robert lightwood he ate his cookies. He slowly reached down pulling up his shirt to see bruises and small cuts. He swung his legs over the side of his bed and sighed. **" another day to fuck up.. "** he thought. He slowly stood up and looked down at his clock. he saw it was 9 and his shift started at 8:30. He quickly raced to get his clothing on, as he usually slept in just his boxers. He threw on a grey V-neck t shirt and some black skinny jeans. He grabbed his black button up jacket and decided to leave it open to expose his V-neck.  He opened his bedroom door to be faced with his dad. " I'm late to work... " he said looking down at his shoes. He was wearing some white and black sneakers. " get going, when you get back clean the house. " Robert said as pushed Alec down the hall way very forcefully. Alec let out a small groan as he felt his dad push his back almost throwing him down the stairs. " bye .... dad." Alec said as he shuffled out the door. When he got to the café, it was already 9:45. Alec pushed open both the glass doors in a hurry. Clary rushed and met him in the middle of the small café. " why are you here so late!? You were supposed to be here at 8:30. " she said looking at Alec viciously. Alec looked down at his shoes and started stuttering. " I-I-I- my dad- I woke up- at least i'm here now ... r-right?" alec finally spat out some form of a sentence.he slowly looked up while he stuttered. clary shook her head and turned around. she started walking away and Alec was confused, so he didn't move. Clary stopped before she got behind the counter. she stood to the right side of the counter with her left hand stroking the white marble, looking in deep thought. Alec went to speak, but before he could clary had turned around and darted at him. Taken back by the sudden movement, Alec stumbled back. "IT **IS TEN O' CLOCK ALEC! WHAT COULD HAVE POSSIBLY TAKEN YOU SO LONG TO GET HERE?"** Clary yelled. She slapped Alec in his chest, meaning to shock him and take out her anger. Alec groaned and put his hand on his chest before stumbling to the ground. he was on his knees with his right arm supporting his weight and his left hand still on his chest. he heard clary stomp away to the back of the café, probably going to cook, trusting alec with taking orders. Alec sat there stunned and in pain. he closed his eyes tightly but then he felt a hand on his right shoulder. he opened his eyes and looked slightly to his right. He saw a dark haired man with 3 silver chains around his neck and 4 golden and silver rings. his hair was spiked with what alec assumed was glitter gel. He was wearing tight brown pants with a red t-shirt tucked into the pants. the shirt was way to tight, exposing his muscles. "are you okay? " the man asked . alec couldn't respond. He just sat there shocked and still with a throbbing pain in his chest. " here sit down next to my friends" the man spoke so softly, it made alec feel relaxed. when clary had hit his chest he got flash backs of the night before. he felt like crying in the strangers hold.  the stranger asked him to sit by his friends, which made alec feel uneasy. the man stuck out his hand for alec to take. Alec looks in the mans eyes and saw the emotion in them. It was concerned and lust mixed. Alec slowly took the mans hand. Feeling how the strangers hand felt soft and damp, but not wet. The man slowly smiled widely, making alec feel a tad more safe and relaxed. He pulled Alec to his feet and pulled him towards a back booth where 3 men a 1 girls were watching. The girl smiled  and patted the seat beside her. The glittery mans smile never left his face, as he raised his hand, Alec jumped back almost falling but he felt a hand on his back. He turned quickly to see a older man who looked alec up and downed and then sat back down. Alec stared at the man for what seemed like hours, was only a few seconds. he heard a voice behind him that quickly snapped him out of his haze. He spun around fast, a tad to fast, making his head get shooting pains thru his forehead. He put his right hand up holding his head and the left hand out in front of him. " we're not going to hurt you. we just want to help. " the glittery man spoke. Alec backed away from the friend group cautiously. " s-s-s-stay away from me, I'm fine! " he said slowly putting his hands down. His eyes for the first time met the glittery mans eyes. alec hated eye contact so he looked down fast. " then what are those bruises?" alec looked behind the glittery man, seeing it was the female thatasked. alec quickly looked down and regretted leaving his jacket open. his V-neck clearly showed the bruises. " I- " alec was about to tell them a lie, but before he could, a group of kids rushed over to the group. Everyone was shouting but he heard the words " The famous magnus!?" and " why are you here " something about "service sucks" and " whos he?" alec started panicking and quickly blurted out. " I need to get back to work! " he then turned and walked away to the counter. he heard something about " about time ugly. " he looked down at the cash register and then to clary who had just walked out from the kitchen. " excuse magnus. He is my boyfriends friend . They are both popular on youtube. " alec looked at clary as she stared at the group of people in the back corner. " oh.. okay." Alec said quietly . After a few minutes the girls left and he turned to see the group looking tired. Clary rushed out of the kitchen and hugged the 'magnus' guy from behind. he quickly smiled and turned to hug her. they looked so happy, alec couldn't help but feel left out in the dark. he was so zoned out he didn't hear the bells on the door ring. he heard someone cough and immediately looked and saw his sorry excuse for a father. Robert never came to his work, so why now? the café was closing so clary smiled and politely mumbled something to his father that he couldn't hear. it was something probably along the lines of " we're closed get out." but nicer. Robert never broke eye contact with alec, knowing he hated it. Alec started walking towards his father before he could say anything Robert grabbed his left elbow. " you're late getting home and I was worried, come on 'son' let's go home." he made sure to make the word 'son' known. alec winced in pain and fear. he knew if he went home with Robert he would get beat. before he could do anything he was being dragged towards the door. Alec, like a kid not wanting to leave the playground, wiggled in his fathers grip. he was so weak he couldn't fight back. " N-n-no, no dad please no! " Alec begged while being dragged to the door. he felt something cold and rough on his stomach, then he realized he was on the floor. his father punched his stomach making alec cry out in pain and shrivel up on the floor. he heard yelling and then running. he felt the same warm damp hand on his cheek that he had recently came in contact with but he couldn't stand to open his eyes... not now at least. he felt people gather around his and then he heard the glittery man say, " I'm a part time medic let me see." he couldn't say anything or even open his eyes ...  **"how pathetic"** He thought. he felt a hand on his shirt then a cool breeze on his chest. he knew his shirt was open and his chest was exposed. he felt himself slightly blush under the stares and slightly opened his eyes. the first thing he saw was the blank shocked expressions on everyone in the rooms face. he then saw the gli- magnus smile at him after a while of staring. Magnus put his warm soft hand to Alec forehead and then started speaking. alec couldn't hear anything, it started going black and he felt a rush of heat and panic sore thru his body before.... nothing. it was all black.  


	2. Ice cream is needed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry i haven't updated in about a month or so. I was recently diagnosed with the flu.... so that's been fun! :D
> 
>  
> 
> Anyways please enjoy,
> 
> -Author M

**MAGNUS POV:** The Handsome Stranger slowly blacked out in my arms. I looked up searching for the "dad", Only to see Cat and Ragnor holding the man against the wall by the brown brick door way. I turned my focus back to The Handsome Stranger, seeing as the "dad" is taken care of in the moment. I knew something was wrong from when he walked in. He carried himself with slouched shoulders, Head leaned down a tad, And his eyes had a million words in them. I was always busy with my YouTube channel and part time docter at my friend, Cat's, Small clinic.

 

I never really found time for friends or relationships. The only reason I'm in this small Cafe, Is because my friends convinced me to see Clary. I study The Handsome Stranger face deciding on what to do. I tapped on his check softly and he let out a small noise. Similar to a whimper and yet to a groan also. Hell it might've been a moan for all Magnus knew. His hazel eyes fluttered open (( Yes this is based off the TV show not the movie )) " Hey, stay still while i check your-" i cut myself off, eyes flickering to his stomach and chest. examining the small cuts and bruises. The most prominent thing was that his ribs were countable. " Wounds? " i finished. It came off as more of a question than a order.

 

The handsome Stranger slowly nods. He turns his head to the left slightly and you could tell the exact moment he saw his "dad". His eyes flashed with anger, sadness, and the overpoweringly depression among st them all. " I - I need to g- WE need to go." The Handsome Stranger says, Slightly slurred. he must've hit his head when he fell. " Do you have a head ache? " i asked. The Handsome Stranger slowly nods. " It's fine though." The Handsome Stranger states. he slowly stands up, before stumbling back a few feet and grabbing onto a table for support. I take a step forward and reach out my hands to try and stabilize him, but he immediately flinches back.

 

"Hey, it's okay i'm not going to hurt you. I have a few questions first though, can you try to answer them?" i said softly, Trying not to frighten him. The handsome Stranger eyes flicker back and forth between his "dad" and me. He finally nods his head. " sit down, i don't want you falling. " The boy immediately sat down in a chair. It was like he was ordered to and couldn't say no. I sat in the chair across from him and started tapping my left ring finger on the table. The handsome Stranger stared at what i was doing. " What hurts? " i asked. his eyes briefly met mine but he quickly looked to the left side of him.

 

" My-My ribs, Also my head. I feel a little dizzy, B-but that's pretty normal." The handsome Stranger says. He then looks at my hair. For a moment i'm confused but then i realize he is looking at me without having to meet my eye. "  Are you afraid of eye contact? " i asked. I knew it probably was a bad time to ask but i really wanted to know. He looks down quickly hiding his eyes under his short black hair. "No he is not!" i hear from somewhere behind me. I see The handsome Stranger flinch and close his eyes. i whip my head around a stare aggressively to the "dad". "YOU HIT HIM DON'T YOU!?" Catarina yells. " Me and  **THAT** are leaving this instant!" the "dad" yells.

 

From the corner of my eye i see The handsome Stranger stand up a little wobbly and walk over to his "dad". "He's correct. Sorry for interrupting your evening. Clary i suppose you can close up. I will see you tomorrow." The handsome Stranger says in a calm for the first time non stuttering sentence. Clary walks up to him and hugs him. " You always are welcome in my home. I'm sorry for yelling and pushing you earlier. Just please promise to not miss a day of work. " Clary says. I realized that she doesn't want him to miss a day of work, not just for his miss time but to check up on him and make sure he is safe every day. The handsome Stranger nods and quickly follows his dad outside.

 

everyone stands there in shock for awhile. No one says anything, and no one expects them to. Simon who had been still sitting in the corner booth because Raphael didn't want him to get hurt stands up. "Hey guys, Maybe we could make a sit down video about neglect and abuse!?" he pipes up. Everyone turns to stare at him and he slightly hunches over. We all then glance at each other and nod our heads in agreement. "So it's settled! Let's get to the studio. Clary i will see you tomorrow! Simon says (((ha))) waving goodbye.

 

We all shuffle out of the door and i can't help but keep thinking of those hazel eyes. so wide with fear and anticipation. It brought flash backs from my child hood. I shook my head to get rid of those thoughts. We all climbed in Simon's new upgrade van, The 2019 Mercedes-Benz Sprinter. It had leather seats, 2 to be exact and then 2 leather couchs. Simon was driving so Ragnor and Cat fought over the TV, While i kept day dreaming about The Handsome Stranger.

 

BTW if you are curious this is Simon's van

 

 

 

 

Okay byeee!!!!!                    ( sorry for the short chapter again )


	3. The phone call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec gets a unexpected phone call

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for the love and support!!! I honestly thought no one would read this, much less take their time to comment and bring stuff to my attention. For that I am so thankful. I hope you enjoy this chapter, you guys deserve it.

**Alec’s  POV:**

After I got home from work I crashed on my bed. I didn’t want to think of the embarrassing moment I had with Mr. sexy today. Now that I think about it, will I ever see him again? I roll on my left side and reach across the dresser to grab my phone. I typed in “re” and red head annoyance was suggested on my contacts. I hit msg and quickly typed, “Hey so magnus, I think you said his name was, how often do you guys talk?” I hit send and wait. I start to regret my decision but before I can type something else my phone rings. I assume it’s Clary so I pick up. “Hey ... Alec was it?” A deep voice says thru the phone. I stand there shocked because 1. Who is this guy? 2. Why is he calling me, and 3. How did he get my number? “ I uh .. yeah, who is this? “ I try to sound stern but it comes out as a muffled high pitch voice, due to my pillow in my face that I’m clutching onto for dear life. I hear a deep throaty chuckle. Almost as if whoever it is, is trying to get their mouth closed to get the chuckle inside. Finally the deep voice talks again, making me calm a little. “Sorry, it’s magnus. Clary called me and told me that quote on quote ‘Alec is asking about you ###-###-####’ so I just though that I would call to hear why?” I’m taken back a moment. Why clary why!? 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!!!


End file.
